Palpite  Sirius e Hermione
by josy chocolate
Summary: Um amor incompreendido e real...


Palpite

To com saudade de você  
Debaixo do meu cobertor  
De te arrancar suspiros  
Fazer amor.

Ela estava deitada em sua cama, a noite estava fria. E ela estava sozinha. Tomou uma taça de vinho lentamente, talvez ele lhe aquecesse, e levasse embora aquela maldita solidão.  
Suspirou profundamente. Queria poder se deitar e dormir. Mas não podia. O cheiro dele estava nos lençóis, impregnado em seu cobertor.  
Caminhou até o quarto, e pegou o cobertor, levou as narinas aspirando o perfume. Era o cheiro dele, não podia negar.  
Quando será que ele assumiria? Será que ele algum dia assumiria? Ela não queria se casar, levar um maroto ao altar, era uma proesa muito grande. E ela não almejava isso. Queria apenas que ele pudesse passar a noite com ela sem ter medo de que alguém descobrisse.  
Afinal não tivera medo de se entregar a ele quando tinha dezessete e não teria medo de que descobrissem agora que tinha vinte e cinco.

To com saudade de você  
Na varanda em noite quente  
E do arrepio frio que dá na gente  
Truque do desejo,  
Guardo na boca o gosto do beijo

Se lembrou com carinho da primeira vez. Estavam numa festa na Toca, não planejaram nada, apenas aconteceu. Como a casa estava cheia demais, o sótão foi arrumado para hospedá-lo por alguns dias. Ele e Hermione tinham bebido, porém ele já tinha se deitado quando ela bateu a sua porta no meio da noite. Dizendo que não queria ficar sozinha. Eles haviam conversado muito nos últimos meses e ele se afeiçoou cada vez mais à menina de cabelos rebeldes.  
_Herm, as meninas estão no seu quarto com você!  
Ela sorriu maliciosa.  
_Mas não quero estar com elas. Elas pensam como se estivessem no jardim de infância. Pensam como menininhas.  
_E o que você é? - ele provocou se aproximando dela que ainda estava na porta.  
_Não sou mais uma menina. – ela disse e o beijou nos lábios. Ele ficou atônito a ponto de não corresponder ao beijo. Muito decepcionada ela se virou para partir, como se aquele sentimento fosse um erro.  
Se virou num impulso, porém antes de sair ele a puxou forte pelo braço a fazendo colar seu corpo ao dele. A olhou por alguns segundos, antes de puxá-la pela nuca. E unir seus lábios ao dela num beijo voraz que a fez prender a respiração.  
Chegar à cama dele foi inevitável, só quando ele parecia devorar os lábios e o pescoço dela foi que ela disse:  
_Six! Sabe o que pedi ao ''Papai Noel'' de presente?  
Ele parou e admirou a pele clara do rosto quase infantil.  
_Que você me fizesse mulher essa noite!  
Sirius fechou os olhos, ela devia estar testando a paciência dele, certamente alguém deveria avisá-la de que não se deve brincar com um homem daquela maneira. Não um homem como ele que ficara tanto tempo longe dos carinhos de uma mulher.  
_Deus Hermione! - ele sussurrou – Você não sabe o que está dizendo.  
_Sim, eu sei. E sei mais do que tudo que serei sua essa noite!  
Ela disse e o beijou. E ele soube que não teria mais volta.

Eu sinto falta de você  
Me sinto só  
E aí, será que você volta,  
Tudo à minha volta  
É triste.

Ele a envolveu naquela noite. Ela o envolveu naquela noite.  
Hermione sentiu ele tremer sobre ela, e se agarrou a ele. Ficou firme em sua decisão, tentou ignorar a dor física da perda da virgindade, mas não pode evitar chorar. Sirius se sentou ainda dentro dele. Fazendo-a ficar sobre ele, enxugou o rosto dela.  
Tudo parecia tão quente, tão completo, ele murmurou ao ouvido dela:  
_Você já é uma mulher, agora se comporte como tal.  
As palavras deles soaram encorajadoras, e ela se moveu. Sobrepôs toda a dor e desconforto da primeira vez, e se moveu sobre ele subindo e descendo devagar.  
Sabia estar indo no caminho certo quando ele prendeu os lábios entre os dentes, ela puxou o cabelo dele, quando ele segurou a firme pela cintura.

E aí, o amor pode acontecer,  
De novo pra você,  
Palpite.

Ela se encontrava deitada com a cabeça no peito tatuado dele, a boca aberta, os cabelos em completo desalinho. Sentia suas intimidades ainda ligadas, palpitantes, úmidas e quentes.  
Seus corações palpitavam.  
_Minha menina! Herm, o que nós fizemos! – ele disse beijando os cabelos dela. -Você agora é uma menina mulher. Mione o que vamos fazer agora?- Ele se preocupou.  
Ela sorriu, sem encará-lo.  
_Eu tomei poção contraceptiva. – ela lhe sorriu - Podemos fazer mais uma vez? – a voz soou maliciosa quando ela o beijou nos lábios.  
_Ah!Herm! – ele disse antes de beijá-la mais uma vez

To com saudade de você,  
Do nosso banho de chuva,  
Do calor na minha pele  
Da língua tua.

O tempo passou rápido, e quando nos demos conta, vivíamos como um casal apaixonado.  
Caminhávamos pelo parque de mãos dadas, cantávamos olhando as estrelas. Com ele aprendi muitas coisas... Ele me ensinou a sonhar, me ensinou a sorrir, me mostrou as coisas boas da vida. Sirius me tornou mulher, me ensinou a amar...  
...naquela noite estávamos num motel barato, eu estava ofegante e tinha os olhos fixos em algum lugar, que nem me recordo, Sirius havia me mostrado uma nova forma de sentir prazer, ainda hoje me arrepio quando lembro da língua dele sobre meus seios, minha barriga, sobre minha intimidade...Conheci as estrelas!

To com saudade de você  
Censurando o meu vestido,  
Das juras de amor ao pé do ouvido,  
Truque do desejo,  
Guardo na boca o gosto do beijo.

De repente éramos um casal, sem que ninguém soubesse. Freqüentávamos os mesmos locais, as mesmas festas. Ele tinha ciúmes de tudo! Brigávamos por qualquer motivo!  
Meus amigos não eram bons, minhas roupas não eram adequadas... Blá... blá...blá...  
Terminávamos numa cama, ou num beco escuro qualquer, sentindo nossos beijos, nossa doce loucura! 

Eu sinto a falta de você,  
Me sinto só

Suspiro cansada. Quanta falta você me faz!  
Nosso relacionamento não é mais segredo.  
Meu amor e meu desejo são públicos, todos sabem!  
Você se julga desmerecedor de mim, e mesmo que não fosse o que eu podia fazer, se te desejo tanto?  
Hoje brigamos mais uma vez!  
Você saiu de casa, já passa das onze e você não voltou. Olho no relógio incessantemente.

E aí, será que você volta,  
Tudo à minha volta,  
É triste.

Meu coração bate apressado, ao ouvir o som da sua chave, não suporto mais a solidão.

E aí, o amor pode acontecer,  
De novo pra você,  
Palpite.

Você abre a posta e pulo em seus braços...

Eu sinto a falta de você,  
Me sinto só  
E aí, será que você volta,  
Tudo à minha volta,  
É triste.

Six! Digo enrolando as pernas em sua cintura. Você me pega e me abraça forte. Pulei sem seus braços como uma menina carente.  
Herm! Você diz olhando meus olhos e sorrindo. 

E aí, o amor pode acontecer,  
De novo pra você,  
Palpite.

Beijos seus lábios faminta! Desesperada. Dessa vez sou eu que te ensino!  
Te levo pra cama! Tiro sua roupa! Te beijo, te cheiro! Sinto seu desejo!  
Minha língua molha sua pele, seu gemido me enlouquece, danço sobre seu corpo, te enlouqueço.  
Cansado de brincar segura minha cintura, num gesto firme, me coloca por baixo!  
_A gatinha cansou de brincar? – me pergunta cínico.  
_Meu cachorro abandonado voltou pro lar? - Retruco quase sem pensar.  
_Você pensou que eu voltaria?  
_Palpite! – respondi sorrindo  
_Você sabia que eu voltaria! Eu sempre volto! – ele acusou  
_Seu lugar é aqui! Dentro de mim, de todas as maneiras imagináveis...  
Eu gemi me entregando ao êxtase de ter mais uma vez meu amor dentro de mim!

**************************************


End file.
